Underage Drinking: A National Concern
"Underage Drinking: A National Concern" is the third episode of the first season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When Mac decides to make Paddy's Pub a safe haven for underage drinkers, it becomes all over again as , , and get asked to the prom. Recap 9:45 PM - On a Friday Paddy's Pub is very busy during a very successful and busy night. Slowly, Mac, Charlie and Dennis notice that the young looking crowd is not merely college students, but vastly underage patrons. After their realization, Dennis quickly pulls the plug on the evening, kicking out all of the underage drinkers. While the gang is initially upset at their lack of professionalism, they soon conclude that they may have a social responsibility to provide a safe environment for these high school students to spend a night drinking. After Dennis suggests that they can also water down the drinks and jack up the prices, the Gang decides to permit underage drinking at Paddy's. Meanwhile, Dee receives a phone call from Trey, a popular and athletic high school student she met at the bar. Desperately lonely, and never having enjoyed her own high school experience (due to her scoliosis), Dee goes on a number of dates with the student. However, Trey's former girlfriend Tammy becomes jealous of Dee's involvement. As a result, Tammy attempts to seduce Dennis to even the score. Meanwhile, Charlie and Mac, bored from an evening of huffing Elmer's glue, (which they lament to see is clearly labeled non-toxic) receive a phone call from one of the high school students, inviting them to a house party. After Mac and Charlie purchase a keg for the party, Trey arrives with his date; Sweet Dee. Surprised to see one another, the three engage in a night of extreme drinking to curb any awkwardness. During the party, Charlie and Dee are both asked to the prom, while Mac is excluded. Dennis, on the other hand, is blackmailed by Tammy to attend the prom with her. While Dennis is hesitant, he agrees in order to prevent the authorities from learning of Paddy's illegal practices. Since Dee and Charlie were unable to attend their own prom, they also decide to attend. Mac, pathetically, decides to go to the prom stag. When the Gang hosts a pre-prom party at Paddy's, both Trey and Tammy arrive for their dates (with Dee and Dennis respectively). During the encounter it becomes clear that both Trey and Tammy were merely using Dennis and Dee to make one another jealous; which as Charlie would proclaim, is "Classic Tammy". Charlie ends up dancing alone at the prom, allowing his date to rekindle her romance with her former boyfriend. Alliances * Charlie and Mac team up to hang out with high school kids. Cast ]] Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds Guest Starring * Robert Adamson as Trey * Katie Chonacas as Sara * Jaimie Alexander as Tammy Co-Starring * Ryan Alvarez as Billy * Trish Coren as Another Girl * Brian McLaughlin as Kid * Greg Alba as Kid #2 * Kelsie Lynn as Girl with Braces Uncredited * Michael August as Kid #3 Trivia * Jaimie Alexander revealed that Rob McElhenney told her to actually grab Glenn Howerton by his crotch in the episode. His genuine reaction is shown in the final edit of the episode. * This is the second time that Paddy's is converted into a wildly successful specialty bar. The first time was in "The Gang Gets Racist". * The song that plays at the end of the episode while Charlie dances alone is "Forever Young" by Alphaville. * The gang crashed Nikki Potnick's car into a tree in high school while drunk driving. * There's a crown on Dee's bed table. Years later she says: "I did beauty pageants all the time when I was little" - but that's not so clear whether or not she won some of them. * Dee's dildo is named Steven. * A violet dildo, which looks a lot like Dee's from this episode, was shown on the pilot of Comedy Central's new original animated comedy Brickleberry (created by Daniel Tosh) in 2012, and that's a property of Ethel Anderson, one of the major characters, whose voice is provided by Kaitlin Olson. * Dee wore her scoliosis back brace until she was 20. * Mac is 28 in this episode. * A cameraman is visible behind the bar when Dee is talking to the guys. * For this and the rest of the season one episodes, the show moved from Thursdays at 10:30 PM to Tuesdays at 11:00 PM. * A camera is visible screen right when Dee and Tray are entering the party. *Tim Murphy will later appear in person in the season 7 2 part finale The High School Reunion. *Nikki Potnick will also appear in The High School Reunion but in the form of a name tag which Frank steals and wears. *Since he wasn't in the Gang when this scheme occured, Frank will attempt to replicate the events of this episode in The Gang Misses the Boat, when he latches himself onto a new crew opening a bar; he does this by buying a bunch of kids fake IDs and gets the bar fined $75,000. Quotes :Mac: That dudes gonna bang your sister bro! :Mac: You abused alcohol... and that's okay, that's okay. But it's very dangerous, right? :Mac: And maybe we have a "social responsibility" to provide a safe haven for these kids to be kids. Y'know, experiment. :Dennis: Water down their drinks, jack up the prices. We could make a serious profit off these kids. :Mac: And they have no idea what the hell is going on. We would actually be doing something good. :Dee: I don't know how you guys live with yourself. :Charlie: One day at a time. :Mac & Dennis: Yup, yup. :Charlie: Look how much fun they're having, man. :Mac: Of course they are, they haven't realized how much life sucks yet. :Charlie: Well I was popular. :Dennis: Well, you were popular like how a clown is popular. You made us all laugh and all the guys knew you couldn't sleep with their girlfriends. :Dee: You are so sweet. Where were you when I was in high school? :Trey: I was eight. :Mac: These kids are wasted, bro. I thought we were cutting them off? :Dennis: I am cutting them off, these kids haven't had more than three drinks each. Plus, there's so much water in them, they're probably more hydrated than they ever have been in their entire lives. :Dennis: You looked like a monster! :Mac: I'm telling you, this is the wrong kind of glue :Charlie: No it' not. :Mac: This is made for, like, kindergarteners. Look: "Non-toxic and safe". We don't want safe, we want toxic. :Dee: My back brace was under my dress and mom called me fat so I stayed home and cried instead. :Dennis: What the hell is going on? :Charlie: That's Tammy, Trey's ex-girlfriend. This is classic Tammy. Trey broke up with Tammy because Maureen Kanallen said that she saw Tammy flirting with Walt Timny at a party, but she was only doing it to make Trey jealous because you know, she thought that Trey secretly liked Erin Henebry, but he doesn't like Erin Henebry, it was all a bunch of bull. :Dee: (wanders over) What is happening? :Charlie: That's Tammy, Trey's ex-girlfriend. This is classic Tammy. Trey broke up with Tammy because - :Mac: Okay, you know what, Charlie? You gotta stop, honestly. :Mac: That dude's totally going to bang your prom date. :Dennis: Stop saying it! It's not funny! Images 1x3_hungover_Dee.png 1x3_prom_Tammy.png 1x3_Trey_Dee_at_party.png 1x3_drunk_Dee_and_Trey.png 1x3_Dee_Trey.jpg Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes On A Friday